Lo mas importante
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Skipper/Cabo. No era lo material, no eran las cosas importantes del pasado... uno siempre debe tener en mente cuál es el verdadero valor de los demás. Yaoi


**"Lo más importante"**

**Todos tenían algo que era lo más importante y que tenían guardado con cariño y dedicación, un objeto (o varios) que realmente sería un dolor enorme si pudiesen perderles: Rico tenía a su "novia", Kowalski la fotografía de Doris (aunque siempre insistía que todas sus invenciones lo eran, era evidente que aquella fotografía la guardaba con mucho celo y cuidado), Cabo tenía su piruleta de maracuyá… pero Skipper no estaban seguros.**

**Tenía tantas cosas! Y de repente un día salía con una que era la más importante que tenía y al rato ya era otra; por más que lo intentaban, nunca lograban averiguar cuál o cuáles eran aquellos objetos que tenían un nivel importante en el corazón de su líder, ya podía ser su taza de café con sardina, alguna de sus misiones de cuando era más joven o…**

**(Y en este caso los tres cerraban el pico a cal y canto).**

**Sus recuerdos con Manfredi.**

**El caso era, que por más que buscaban no encontraban algo en específico que pudiesen clasificar como lo más importante para Skipper; y este era muchísimo muy cuidadoso a la hora de dejarles ver algo que podría clasificar como sentimental o de niñas (que era como decía que se portaban cada que abrazaban algo de esa forma).**

**Pero Cabo tenía una tendencia natural a encontrar las cosas fácilmente al final de cuentas; y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, uno de aquellos días, Skipper les mandó a los tres en una misión de reconocimiento de las nuevas áreas que se estaban abriendo en el zoológico: ahora cada vez venían mas personas y los directivos consideraban que iba siendo hora de ampliar el espacio, aparte del zoológico de niños y meterle criaturas nuevas y exóticas.**

**Desde la pérdida de Alex el león y los otros tres, lo único nuevo que habían agregado al zoo habían sido los lémures y algunos otros animales que terminaron enviando a Hoboken por problemáticos; pero esta vez no sería así, los dueños pensaron que haciendo mejores reformas, podrían contener las especies que necesitasen para atraer a un público cada vez mas diverso.**

**Y eso significaba, que el grupo de pingüinos necesitaría un mapa nuevo con todos los escondrijos, espacios abiertos y zonas de peligro que se construirían pronto; y Skipper había sido bien claro, quería que se dividieran las zonas y no regresaran hasta no tener cada centímetro nuevo registrado.**

**Él se quedaría a vigilar con el periscopio que los humanos no se acercasen a sus muchachos mientras estos hacían el reconocimiento; pero por supuesto, no esperaba un factor: que a Cabo le gustaban hacer tan bien las cosas, que preguntaba todas sus dudas a quien pudiese responderle.**

**Aquel día, ni Kowalski ni Rico tuvieron la paciencia para hacerlo. Rico porque no lograba concentrarse en todo lo que tenía que medir y Kowalski porque estaba tratando de tomar de memoria los centímetros… corrección, pulgadas de cada zona a incluir en los nuevos planos.**

**El pequeño pingüino suspiró derrotado y observó los alrededores; no sabía exactamente por donde empezar ni exactamente que zona le tocaría a él; al final, decidió regresar a la base, tal vez Skipper le pudiese dar una sugerencia del pedazo que él uniría a los mapas.**

**Como siempre, no hizo ruido al llegar, no porque fuese algo que buscase sino porque no quería distraer a Skipper de su importante labor de vigilancia; no sería la primera vez que lo regañase por interrumpirlo mientras prestaba atención a que nada estorbase en sus misiones. Si quería preguntar, tendría que hacerlo una vez dentro, que el otro hubiese detectado ya su presencia.**

**Pero cosa extraña, el periscopio de observación no estaba de fuera.**

**Y si Skipper no estaba?**

**Preocupado, se asomó al interior del bunker y buscó con la mirada a su líder, para poder ubicarlo y saber que hacer a continuación; efectivamente, el periscopio de vigilancia estaba guardado y por ende, Skipper no se encontraba. Soltó un suspiro algo decepcionado mientras se introducía a su hogar.**

**Y es que en cierta forma, le hacía ilusión poder estar un rato aunque fuera pequeño a solas con el otro pingüino; nunca había dicho nada, jamás había mostrado algo mas que compañerismo por el líder de su equipo, incluso tal vez, una insinuación de fuerte amistad pero hasta ahí.**

**Pero la verdad era, que lo que sentía por su líder de equipo era algo mas fuerte que un cariño de amigo y de equipo, era algo tan poderoso, que lo motivaba a tratar de ser el mejor cada que abría los ojos ante un nuevo día, lo movía a esforzarse el triple cuando tenía una misión en sus manos. Claro siempre y cuando no le quitase tiempo al lado de Skipper.**

**Porque todo, todo lo que hacía era por él.**

**No porque no quisiese a sus amigos, pero bueno! El sentimiento era diferente.**

**Avanzó un poco lento, mirando alrededor sin saber en realidad que lo llevaba a hacerlo; si Skipper no estaba, entonces no tenía caso seguir ahí, después de todo quería saber que hacer con su parte a inspeccionar. Tal vez si hacía todo lo que pudiese en ambos lados hasta llegar a donde estaban Rico y Kowalski… bueno, iba a ser muchísimo trabajo pero mejor hacer de más que de menos.**

**Entonces, escuchó un suspiro. Sus plumas se erizaron mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza y volteaba en dirección de la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski, que estaba entreabierta; tragó pesado tocándose la punta de las aletas, preguntándose si debería asomarse o no.**

**Y si era un fantasma? O peor aún, un enemigo? O, o…**

**Lo dejó ahí sacudiendo la cabeza, no quería empezar a ponerse paranoico sobre todo el sinfín de cosas que podría haber detrás de aquellas puertas; todavía no olvidaba a "Cuajito" y el hecho de que Skipper alguna vez mencionase a espaldas del mas listo que existía la probabilidad de que su amigo en su amor al monstruo, lo hubiese escondido.**

**Al fin se decidió y empezó a caminar con decisión hacia aquel lugar, haciéndose cada vez mas lento su avance hasta que llegó un punto en que solo iba de puntitas, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido: si tenía que correr lo mejor era estar en ventaja de distancia. Al fin se acercó a la puerta y sosteniéndola con fuerza, la movió despacio de forma que le permitiese ver sin ser notado.**

**No pudo evitar sentir que el cuerpo se le aguaba y su corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal al ver que el que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Kowalski era nada mas ni menos que Skipper. Estuvo a punto de saludarlo, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí pero algo lo detuvo sin permitirle hacer sonido; una corazonada le decía que aguardara, que no era el momento. El mas joven de los pingüinos entonces, se quedó ahí, observando como su líder observaba un hueco en el suelo debajo de la mesa de experimentos del mas listo y a un lado, un bote cilíndrico y negro que Cabo reconoció enseguida: era la Fórmula 12, que anteriormente usaran para hacer regurgitar a Rico la bomba que se había tragado, aquel día en que no podía vomitar…**

**Hizo una expresión de desagrado y se tapó el pico con una aleta, tratando de no vomitar ante el recuerdo del aroma de aquella cosa; Skipper les había dicho que la formula estaba guardada en aquel sitio y que no la sacasen a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y solo bajo sus explícitas órdenes. Si lo estaba sacando entonces… estaba sucediendo algo grave?**

**Lo peor fue cuando Skipper metió su aleta en aquella cosa y Cabo apretó mas su pico, comenzando a marearse; aquello iba mas allá de las cosas asquerosas que había visto en toda su vida y eso que había vivido bastante tiempo con ellos y sobre todo con Rico.**

**Pero algo extraño pasaba, ningún líquido viscoso o apestoso salió de aquel bote; el pequeño pingüino se asomó un poco mas para notar, que de aquel bote, el pingüino sacaba lo que parecía ser una medalla dorada con una inscripción que el pequeño no alcanzaba a leer.**

**Era eso lo que en realidad escondía aquel bote? Y como nadie se atrevía a desobedecer su órden, pensando en encontrarse con tan infame líquido, jamás se les ocurrió pensar que lo que su líder escondía, era otra cosa; la curiosidad estaba matando al pequeño y no pudo evitar sentir como ésta aumentaba al ver como Skipper, abrazaba aquel objeto contra su pecho.**

**Entonces, aquella era la cosa mas importante para Skipper?**

**Apenas y tuvo tiempo de ocultarse detrás del televisor. El pingüino líder había metido rápidamente aquella cosa de regreso en el bote y la había guardado; inmediatamente cerró todo y salió a la habitación principal, donde se detuvo y dio un suspiro largo. Cabo se preocupó al darse cuenta de que Skipper se tallaba los ojos un segundo, antes de sacudir la cabeza y ver alrededor.**

**-Donde estarán?- preguntó en voz alta con un tono molesto- si solo los mande a sacar un dibujo para un mapa nuevo, no a construir ellos mismos las nuevas alas del zoológico!**

**Agitó la cabeza con molestia y salió al exterior, dispuesto a encontrar a sus soldados y pedirles una explicación de que demonios habían estado haciendo todo ese rato; Cabo esperó un par de minutos, antes de salir de detrás del televisor y sonreir divertido.**

**Era gracioso escuchar a Skipper hablando solo, probablemente tendría que guardarse aquel secreto para si mismo pero no importaba; el pequeño comenzó a dar pasos bamboleados, dispuesto a salir y buscar a Skipper para disculparse por no hacer su trabajo, cuando se detuvo y miró en dirección del laboratorio de Kowalski. Se tocó la punta de las aletas con nerviosismo, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y quería saber que era lo que había en el interior del bote.**

**Normalmente él no haría ese tipo de cosas, lo consideraba muy irrespetuoso y a él le gustaba considerar la privacidad de los demás; pero… pero era demasiada la curiosidad y como a cualquier joven se le hizo fácil, solo dar una asomadita, una pequeña no haría ningún daño y volvería a poner el bote en su lugar, Skipper no tenía porqué enterarse.**

**Corrió rápidamente hacia la mesa de Kowalski y en un movimiento, había retirado aquello que cubría el pozo y había sacado el bote de la "fórmula"; tembló un poco indeciso, realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocer cuál era el objeto mas importante para Skipper pero su conciencia le estaba dando varios golpecitos.**

**Se enderezó con una expresión decidida en el rostro cuando un golpecito en el techo de la base lo hizo pegar un salto; por inercia, con la pata tapó el agujero y corrió de regreso a la habitación principal, antes de darse cuenta de que llevaba en las manos aquel bote extraño con su contenido tintineando; abrió enorme los ojos antes de ver a todas partes y hacer lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Como es que pudieron distraerse tan fácilmente?- los regañaba Skipper regresando a la base con expresión de molestia**

**Para cuando había encontrado a sus muchachos, Rico estaba tratando de robarse algunos explosivos menores que habían dejado los humanos por ahí para remover el escombro de donde harían las nuevas instalaciones y Kowalski se agarraba la cabeza, con una jaqueca gigantesca por tratar de memorizarse todo lo que necesitaba aprender para el mapa.**

**Al final Skipper lo dio por perdido, lo mejor sería volver a planificar la misión al día siguiente y esta vez, ir con sus muchachos porque aparentemente, continuaban batallando sin su líder a la cabeza; aquello no lo molestaba, los quería mucho y en cierta forma le gustaba sentirse necesitado.**

**Hizo un discreto saludo militar al cielo, aprovechando que los otros dos se sentían regañados y tenían la cabeza gacha; por algún motivo, aquel día se sentía con ganas de saludar a quienes ya no estaban con hechos físicamente pero de seguro aún continuaban vigilando a su equipo desde las alturas. Quién sabe y el lémur demente pudiese contactar con ellos, ya que era tan amigo de los "espiritus del cielo".**

**No pudo evitar reir ante su propio chiste. Cielos, a veces le gustaría poder ser tan ingenuo como lo era el joven Cabo y creer que un mundo así existía; parpadeó un segundo y volteó a todas partes: donde se había metido el joven Cabo?**

**Se introdujeron al bunker, probablemente el pequeño hubiese regresado antes que ellos (o al menos eso esperaba) y en efecto, ahí se encontraba pero acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Cabo, que sucede, estás bien?- preguntó apenas entraron, dejando a los otros dos confundidos al darse cuenta de que en efecto, el más joven ya estaba en cama**

**Este apretó los ojos como si hubiese estado dormido y sonrió un poco.**

**-Oh, hola chicos- saludó el mas pequeño de ellos antes de estirarse- lo siento Skipper… estoy muy cansado…**

**-Me imagino, estos dos te dejaron todo el trabajo a ti solo- dijo el líder mirando por sobre su hombro a los otros dos, que mejor voltearon a otro lado**

**-Ehmm… lo sentimos Cabo…- dijo despacio Kowalski rascándose la nuca mientras Rico hacia un ruidito de risa avergonzada; el otro tan solo continuó sonriéndoles**

**-No se preocupen chicos… solo necesito dormir un poco… lo siento Skipper, de verdad lo necesito- afirmó el de ojos azules, bostezando un poco**

**-No te preocupes Cabo, descansa- dijo el otro sonriendo un poco antes de girarse a ver a los otros dos que se pararon mas firmes- y ustedes dos, van a ver lo que es trabajar duro!**

**Cabo se giró en la cama y tragó seco. Realmente les iba a deber una muy grande a Kowalski y a Rico aunque estos no lo supiesen. Y es que lo mejor que se le había ocurrido al pequeño para que Skipper no lo atrapase con el bote en las aletas, había sido acostarse y taparse con todo y éste, rogando que su ancho natural tapase el volumen del objeto.**

**Pasó todo el día sin ningún imprevisto mas, fuera de que antes de acostarse, Skipper se había asomado a la cama a ver al joven Cabo, algo preocupado por el hecho de que se hubiera cansado tanto con un trabajo tan sencillo; estaría por enfermarse y no se había dado cuenta? Negó con la cabeza antes de pasar su aleta por la coronilla del chico.**

**Mientras él estuviese bien, era lo que importaba.**

**Al fin, una hora después los otros tres pingüinos estaban profundamente dormidos… menos el mas joven, que suspiró agotadísimo; no había podido dormir en todo el día, nervioso por lo que había hecho y porque no podía zafarse de aquello. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado: tenía muchas ganas de saber que clase de objeto guardaba aquel bote oscuro.**

**Se levantó despacio y en tres saltos, salió del bunker con aquello apretado fuertemente contra su pecho; mal cabo y lo sabía, pero la curiosidad seguía presionando mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Donde sería bueno ver aquello sin que nadie lo molestase? Miró alrededor con nervios.**

**Debajo del agua? Imposible, si Skipper veía aquel bote mojado, sospecharía.**

**El hábitat de los lémures? La mayoría del tiempo eran muy distraídos pero Maurice era observador y preguntaba mucho.**

**Donde Joey? Demasiado riesgoso para él mismo.**

**Donde Phil y Mason? Muy listos.**

**Marlene descartada en absoluto.**

**Al fin no tuvo mas opción que pensar en salir del zoológico; ahí el único que habitaba era Fred y él era imposible que pudiese dar cualquier información de nada al que le preguntase; con esto en mente, se deslizó en dirección de las afueras del zoológico: solo sería un ratito, se asomaba, lo cerraba y vería la manera de entrar en el laboratorio de Kowalski por la puerta de emergencia, dejaría aquello y listo, nadie tendría porque enterarse de nada.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Después de un rato, Skipper se levantó preocupado mirando en todas direcciones; algo lo había despertado, un sentimiento de preocupación que no lo dejaba en paz. Se pasó la aleta por el rostro, probablemente era el hecho de que Cabo, contrario a lo normal en él se hubiese acostado antes por cansancio; no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, debió de haber salido con ellos para ayudar al pequeño con el trabajo.**

**Se desperezó un poco y bajó de su cama, sería buena idea ver como estaba el joven soldado para volver a dormir y al día siguiente, le propondría que fuesen ambos a hacer aquel reconocimiento, ellos juntos y nada más; seguramente aquello le gustaría, había notado como le brillaban los ojos cuando tenían una misión juntos. En lo personal, le gustaba mucho también salir a solas con él, ya fuera a trabajar, cuando tenían que cumplir algo o simplemente, a caminar.**

**Su compañía realmente lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro, y lo hacía muy feliz; nunca podría decir que tan agradecido estaba con el regalo que era para él, el tener a aquel soldado en sus filas y mucho mejor, con él; ya alguna vez Manfredi había hablado con él sobre la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que ganaría su corazón, cosa que Skipper se había negado rotundamente: para él, en ese momento no había mundo fuera de Manfredi y las cosas no cambiarían.**

**Pero entonces…**

**Sobrevino la pérdida. Manfredi y Johnson ya no estaban con ellos. Y Skipper se dio cuenta con mucho dolor, de que el otro pingüino le había dicho aquello como precaución de que algo como aquello sucediese; durante años se negó a pensar en que nadie pudiese tomar el lugar de su líder, aferrándose firmemente a la estúpida idea de que un milagro ocurriese y éstos regresaran a su lado.**

**Pero entonces llegó Cabo y cambió su vida.**

**Y se dio cuenta de que, si había alguien que había ganado su corazón sin dejar de lado el amor que tenía por Manfredi, ese había sido el joven soldado; tan vivo, tan puro, tan inocente como lo hubieran sido todos ellos alguna vez; representaba la calidez y la esperanza y energías de quien a pesar de todo, siempre busca la manera de salir adelante.**

**Para él, aquel chiquillo siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir, aunque no lo admitiese; Cabo no lo sabía, pero uno de sus impulsos para salir adelante, había sido él justamente. Verlo tratar de encontrarle lo positivo a todo y no darse por vencido lo hacía esforzarse aún mas cuando la situación peor se veía.**

**Ojalá algún día tuviese el valor de decírselo.**

**Tener valor.**

**La frase de Manfredi.**

**Al fin se asomó a la cama del joven Cabo y fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que éste no se encontraba en la esta.**

**-Alerta máxima muchachos, tenemos un soldado perdido!**

**Kowalski**** y Rico se levantaron de un salto y chocaron contra sí en el aire, antes de caer hechos una bola enfrente de su líder.**

**-Que sucede Skipper?... donde está Cabo?- preguntó el mas alto sobándose la cabeza y mirando a todas partes**

**-No lo sé, si lo supiera no los habría levantado!- exclamó nervioso el ave**

**-Gua gaga grub?- preguntó Rico sacudiendo la cabeza antes de señalar una puerta**

**-Obviamente que no está en el baño, reiterando, crees que los habría despertado si no supiera que no está ahí!?- gritó mas desesperado**

**-Calma Skipper, no debe estar lejos, probablemente solamente salió a caminar…**

**-A las 3 de la mañana!?**

**-Bueno, es Cabo, a veces actúa así y lo sabes…- dijo el mas alto moviendo las aletas para tratar de tranquilizar al otro pero era evidente que no lo lograba; al fin, se pasó una aleta por el rostro- mira, vayamos a buscarlo y ya que lo encontremos, le gritas todo lo que quieras por preocuparte, te parece?**

**-Gritarle?- dijo el líder saltando en dirección de la salida- voy a estrangularlo! Y luego, permanecerá haciendo vigilancia en el exterior de aquí a que tenga tu edad!**

**-Vaya que esta preocupado- suspiró Kowalski a lo que Rico hizo una mueca de asco- ni hablar, así son las emociones Rico y hasta que ninguno de los dos diga nada, nosotros debemos de despistar- se encogió de hombros, antes de que ambos se lanzasen a seguir a su líder en la búsqueda del más pequeño**

**Skipper se deslizaba a toda velocidad por el zoológico. Odiaba cuando el pequeño lo hacía preocuparse de aquella manera; solo esperaba estar mas tranquilo cuando lo encontrase, para no hacer ninguna tontería al momento (como confesarse o algo peor).**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cabo ya tenía rato sentado mirando aquel bote, sin decidirse a abrirlo. Estaba muy asustado por hacer algo que sabía, no debía de hacer; el chico se encontraba sentado cerca de la banqueta donde terminaba el parque y empezaba la ciudad. De esta forma, podría ver si había humanos cerca y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie lo atrapase con aquello.**

**Después de unos minutos negó con firmeza y se puso de pie; en qué estaba pensando? Él no era así y si de verdad amaba a Skipper como se decía a si mismo que lo hacía, no podía traicionar su confianza, llevándose algo que era tan importante para éste; es mas, también debía de ser de importancia el hecho de proteger aquello de tal forma que la privacidad del otro pingüino estuviese a salvo.**

**Con esto en mente, se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a devolver aquel bote a su sitio y no volver a pensar en ello nunca más; pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues al girarse, algo pasó veloz en su camino y ya no supo más.**

**El pequeño pingüino no lo sabía, pero un pequeño grupo de bandoleros corría velozmente por el parque en esos momentos, perseguidos por la policía de Nueva York; estaban tan ocupados pensando en huir y no ser capturados, que ninguno reparó en la pequeña criatura que estaba en medio de su camino, abrazando contra si un bote de la mitad de su tamaño.**

**Uno de ellos apenas y sintió que pateó algo con fuerza pero no se detuvo a averiguar que había sido, tan solo continuó a paso rápido sin saber lo que había provocado con aquello.**

**Por otro lado, Skipper y los demás habían terminado de salir a Central Park, al ver que del chico ni sus luces dentro del zoológico; esto solo preocupó mas al líder de los pingüinos que idealizaba las mil formas en que regañaría al niño por desobedecerle cuando les decía una y otra vez el credo del pingüino: que pasó con el "nunca nades solo"!? Porque todos lo olvidaban!?**

**-Skipper! Por allá!**

**Kowalski**** señaló a la distancia y los tres se frenaron, poniéndose de pie para dejar de deslizarse hasta que chocaron espalda con espalda; Cabo estaba un poco mas lejos, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose, antes de darse la vuelta. Y no solo eso: llevaba en sus brazos…**

**-La fórmula 12! Que hace con la fórmula 12!- exclamó Skipper abriendo mucho los ojos**

**-No tengo la menor idea de en que momento pudo haber agarrado tu plaquita…- dijo Kowalski sin pensar antes de sentir la mirada sorprendida de su líder y entonces, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata- ehh… porque habrá agarrado esa fórmula si sabe que es tan peligrosa?**

**-La abriste!?- exclamó con un tonito lloroso el pingüino a lo que el mas alto miró a otra parte y se rascó la nuca**

**-Ehhh…**

**-Y tu Rico?- confrontó Skipper a lo que este comenzó a toser y luego, a reir nerviosamente tocándose la punta de los dedos**

**-Grupo de traidores!- exclamó herido el pingüino con expresión de gracioso dolor a lo que Kowalski, trató de calmarlo**

**-Es de naturaleza normal la curiosidad Skipper, además estaba tan a la vista y…- empezó el otro antes de encogerse de hombros- bien, lo admito, nos ganó la curiosidad y nos asomamos a ver…**

**-Tengan en cuenta que en cuanto recuperemos a Cabo, los tres tendrán un enorme castigo señores… que decepción- rechistó Skipper negando con la cabeza y la expresión molesta; por detrás,Kowalski y Rico se vieron con una sonrisa, a veces Skipper llegaba a ser tan ingenuo como el mismo Cabo- ahora, vayamos a recuperar a…**

**-Skipper, por alla!- exclamó de pronto Kowalski señalando a un punto del parque**

**Y es que en ese momento, un grupo de muchachos iba corriendo al encuentro de Cabo; estaban demasiado cerca, no hubieran podido evitar aquello: uno de ellos llegó hasta donde el pequeño ya se había volteado y con fuerza, le pateó hasta una orilla de la calle, dejándole inconsciente momentáneamente. En cuanto al bote, este había caído justo en la mitad del pavimento.**

**Los humanos continuaron corriendo y desaparecieron, momento que aprovecharon los tres pingüinos para deslizarse hacia donde estaba tirado su compañero.**

**Cabo se despertó muy lentamente, la cabeza le dolía horrores y algo caliente escurría por un lado; se tocó algo mareado antes de ver su aleta y asustarse: estaba sangrando y no estaba muy seguro de por donde. De repente recordó: el objeto importante de Skipper! Miró alrededor desesperado, tratando de localizarlo con la vista hasta que dio con él. Había quedado en medio de la calle, una parte sobresaliente del bote hundida en una grieta.**

**Suspiró aliviado, no se había abierto por lo tanto, el objeto mas importante para el otro pingüino seguía intacto. Un sonido de repente lo asustó: la sirena de varios autos policiales que iban en aquella dirección a toda velocidad y si seguían así, aplastarían el bote de Skipper.**

**El dueño de aquella cosa iba rápidamente a ver como se encontraba el mas joven, preocupado de lo que le pudiera haber pasado, cuando un sonido llamó su atención y notó las luces de colores que indicaban que la policía iba en camino; pero fue lo siguiente que vió lo que hizo que el alma se le saliese del cuerpo y su corazón por poco dejase de latir: el pequeño cabo se había puesto de pie y con torpeza, había corrido a mitad de la calle, en medio del camino de aquellos autos y trataba de sacar desesperadamente la lata de donde se había atorado en el pavimento.**

**No había tiempo. Aquellos humanos iban a matar al pequeño Cabo. Y este no se quitaba de su camino.**

**-SKIPPER!**

**El pingüino había aumentado la velocidad de su deslizamiento; aquel terreno no estaba hecho para que ellos pudiesen hacer algo como aquello, por lo que las rocas y lo que estorbaba su camino, comenzaron a rasgar y a quitar algunas plumas del vientre y pecho del líder, hiriéndole cada vez mas mientras se apresuraba a llegar con el otro.**

**No podía perderlo. No podía perderlo a él también, si perdía a Cabo, iba a morir de dolor, no lo soportaría; el dolor había pasado a un nivel donde no le prestaba atención, su vista estaba puesta en el soldado que se esforzaba por librar aquella cosa del concreto.**

**Cabo había comenzado a llorar con desesperación; no lograba zafar aquella cosa y podía sentir el aire que impulsaban los vehículos humanos mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia él; no importaba lo que sucediera, tenía que salvar aquel objeto, tenía que salvar aquello que era lo mas importante para quien él amaba.**

**-CABO, NOOOO!**

**Algo había golpeado al pequeño pingüino, sacándolo del camino de aquellos autos que pasaron sin frenarse y haciendo mucho ruido; Skipper había caído sobre el vientre de cabo y este, temblaba adolorido por el segundo golpe que se había sumado al primero. Los dos respiraban cansados y con dificultad. Cabo levantó un poco la mirada para distinguir con horror que con cada auto de policía que pasaba, aquel bote se destrozaba horriblemente; al fin cuando se fueron, solo quedaba algo doblado en formas grotescas.**

**-No, no, no puede ser…- comenzó a llorar el de ojos azules, enderezándose un poco antes de darse cuenta de que tenía algo caliente encima suyo; Skipper estaba sangrando un poco sobre él y recién se estaba enderezando también- oh cielos…- murmuró antes de ayudar a levantarse a su líder que estaba bastante serio- S-S-S-kipper, est-t-ás… -no pudo continuar, las lágrimas caían por si solas por el miedo de verle con una parte del vientre al descubierto por la pérdida de plumas y varios cortes aquí y allá- LO SIENTO TANTOOO!- exclamó con fuerza, antes de abrazarlo- fue mi culpa, lo siento!**

**El otro suspiró aliviado al sentir al otro que estaba respirando y con vida; la verdad es que momentos antes había temido lo peor y en cierta forma, había cerrado los ojos, pensando que al menos su final sería feliz si podía irse junto a Cabo a donde él partiese. Era lo único que deseaba.**

**Pero estaba vivo. Ambos lo estaban. Ya no importaba nada, solamente, que aquello no volviese a suceder; ya no dejó hablar al otro pingüino, no quería estar de nuevo de aquella manera y pensar algún día que no se había atrevido a hablar; tomó su rostro y le besó, dejando sorprendido al pingüino mas joven, que abrió enorme los ojos al sentir al otro hacer aquello sin decir nada. Cerró un segundo los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar aquello hasta que Skipper se separó de él, mirándole reprensivo y preocupado.**

**-Nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas a hacerme esto- dijo antes de sentarse a su lado y suspirar- cielos Cabo… en qué estabas pensando?**

**El chico se quedó en silencio, sentado al lado del otro hasta que algo rebotó hacia ellos; una medallita dorada y toscamente doblada, que terminó en los pies de ambos; Skipper la observó un segundo, antes de levantarla despacio.**

**-Lo siento en verdad- dijo bajito Cabo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos- iba a devolverlo sin asomarme… sé que hice mal Skipper…**

**-No… no te preocupes, si yo hubiera visto que me escondías algo, también me hubiera asomado a ver que era- dijo el otro, sonriéndole con suavidad antes de leer en voz alta lo que decía aquella cosa- "el valor de uno, es poder proteger con la vida propia lo más importante"- cerró los ojos un segundo antes de ver hacia el cielo sobre ellos**

**Cabo le miró un segundo confundido antes de ver hacia abajo**

**-Manfredi te lo dio, verdad?- dijo el joven frotándose nervioso una aleta- por eso es lo mas importante que tienes…**

**Skipper soltó una risa baja, antes de verlo.**

**-Es verdad, esto fue un regalo de Manfredi Y es importante para mi- dijo con suavidad pero mirandole con mucho cariño- pero te equivocas Cabo… esta cosa, no es lo mas importante en mi vida**

**El pequeño le miró con extrañeza; no era por aquella cosa que Skipper había salido tan enojado a perseguirlo?**

**-No entiendo Skipper…**

**-Cabo… TU eres lo más importante de mi vida- dijo el otro dejando aquella medallita a un lado para abrazar al otro pingüino contra si- soy capaz de dar mi propia vida por protegerte a ti… este regalo solo es algo material, tu eres tan importante, que me das el valor de seguir adelante… de nuevo te lo pido, no vuelvas a hacerme esto…**

**-No lo haré Skipper, lo prometo- dijo en voz baja el de ojos claros, antes de que se volviesen a besar con suavidad; esto hasta que una tos los interrumpió**

**-Espero que tengas un buen motivo soldado…- dijo Skipper irritado y ruborizado, mirando a Kowalski y a Rico, que les veían con una sonrisa traviesa; Cabo tan solo miró a otro lado sonriendo también y totalmente rojo**

**-Bueno, es que gracias a este incidente con los humanos, este sitio pronto se llenará de agentes y creo que no queremos que nos vean fuera del hábitat, verdad?- dijo el as alto fingiendo pensar a lo que Skipper se levantó despacio, seguido por Cabo**

**-Bueno, tienes razón… regresemos a casa- dijo sonriendo el líder, apuntando en dirección del zoo mientras recogía su medallita con una aleta**

**Acto seguido, apretó la aleta de Cabo con la propia, mientras iniciaban la marcha de regreso a la base; el mas pequeño suspiró mirando hacia atrás donde la lata doblada y destruida se había quedado.**

**Skipper decía que él era lo mas importante para él.**

**Y para Cabo, él era lo mas importante de su vida.**

**Al menos ahora, ambos lo sabían.**


End file.
